Deval`s history
Część 1 Około rok temu... -Deval! Deval nagle ocknął się i odrywając się od pisania wyjrzał przez okno. -Deval! Wyjdziesz, czy mam się tak drzeć do wieczora? – zapytał Marel. -Już idę, idę. Deval szybkim krokiem udał się w stronę przyjaciela. Mały Matoranin stał przy szkole wyraźnie poirytowany. Na jego fioletowej Ruru widoczny był niemiły grymas. Deval chwilowo zatrzymał się na pagórku spoglądając na wioskę. Jak zwykle nie było dużego ruchu. Wioska została dawno zapomniana i była uważana z umarłą. Jednak około 60 Ba-Matoran przetrwało i pod ochroną jednego toa powietrza wiodło spokojne życie w głębi Północnego Kontynentu. Z dala od portów i cywilizacji byli znani tylko i wyłącznie na siebie samych. -Deval! – Marel tupnął nogą wyraźnie zdenerwowany. -Dobra już. – Deval wreszcie stanął obok przyjaciela. -Ile mam czekać? A tam, mniejsza oto. Patrz! Marel wyciągnął z plecaka okrągły talerz, w którym Deval rozpoznał dysk Kanoka. - No i co? – Deval wydawał się nie wzruszony – Zwykły dysk. -Co ?! – Marel już nie wytrzymywał – Nauczycielka powiedziała, że to nie jest żaden zwykły dysk! To jest dysk grawitacji!!! - Hmm... całkiem ciekawy... – Deval zapatrzył się na niego. Marel w końcu schował dysk do plecaka. - Dobra, przez ciebie spóźniliśmy się już pół godziny. – Marel udał się w stronę samotnie stojącej chatki. Deval oczywiście poszedł za nim. - Jak to przeze mnie? To ty popisywałeś się swoim dyskiem! – Deval zaczął się irytować. - Dobra, dobra nie kłóćmy się. Pamiętasz, May na nas czeka. – Marel przyśpieszył kroku. Przez chwilę szli w zupełnej ciszy. Deval dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że mieli dzisiaj razem z Mayem iść na polowanie. Jednak w przeciwieństwie to Marela nie sprawdzał swojej broni, tylko rozglądał się po wiosce. Po chwili dostrzegł obrońcę wioski – toa . Jednak nikt nie znał jego imienia. Toa pojawił się kiedy w wiosce w ucieczce przed skakdi, którzy chcieli przejąć tą część Kontynentu. Nie powiedział nic o sobie – kazał mówić na siebie „Wicher” ( nikt nie wiem po co i dlaczego ) . I to był jeden z wielu powodów dlaczego Deval za nim nie przepadał. Po chwili byli już na miejscu. Marel zapukał do drzwi. Cisza. Zapukał jeszcze raz. Cisza. Marel jakby było mu mało sytuacji z Devalem teraz musiał użerać się jeszcze z Mayem. Nagle Deval zauważył coś przez okno. Jednak to nie to co było za oknem przykuło jego uwagę , tylko wybita szyba. Marel też to zauważył i za pomocą swojego mieczyka „otworzył” drzwi. Po chwili obaj stanęli jak wryci. Ich oczom ukazał się widok jak po wojnie. Wszędzie były głębokie rysy oraz zielono-czarne ślady śluzu. Nagle przez wywarzone drzwi wszedł Wicher. - Mata Nui... – toa również zaniepokoił się widokiem. Jednak on w przeciwieństwie do Matoran udał się do drugiego pokoju. -Skakdi zapłacą za swoje czyny! – toa był wyraźnie zdenerwowany. -Skąd wiesz, że to skakdi? – Deval zaczął mieć jakieś podejrzenia. - Eeee... A kto inny mógł tak zrobić??? Deval zmarszczył brwi. - Nie ma czasu – toa jakby chciał uniknąć rozmowy – niech wszyscy przygotują się na walkę. Jedziemy na odwet! Część 2 Około rok temu... „Przygotowania ruszyły o świcie. Sytuacja okazała się jeszcze bardziej poważna, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się o zniknięciu jeszcze dziesięciu Matoran – wszyscy z południowej części wioski. Nasz toa ( jeśli mogę tak go nazywać ) kazał wszystkim zająć się transportem broni, dysków kanoka i innych przydatnych rzeczy do naszej jedynej łodzi. Ja otrzymałem zadanie wynoszenia wszystkiego ze schowka Jednak..” -Deval!!! – Nasza Ga-Matorańska nauczycielka weszła do schowka – miałeś wynosić uzbrojenie jak mi się nie wydaje! - Eee... chyba wydaje ci się – Deval uśmiechnął się szeroko żeby ugasić troszkę jej gniew. Nauczycielka popatrzyła srogo na Devala. Matoranin pod wpływem jej gróźb i krzyków ( co jak na Matorankę wody było wręcz niespotykane ) zabrał się do roboty. Wyniósł już to i owo , kiedy nagle usłyszał dziwne skrzeki i trzaski wydobywające się z piwnicy. Z czystej ciekawości udał się za dźwiękiem. Gdy stanął w progu od razu zauważył Marela majstrującego coś przy biurku. Już miał się spytać, kiedy Marel wykrzyknął: - Eureka!!! – Marel podniósł do góry ręce w których trzymał dziwną maskę Kanohi. - Co to jest? – Deval podszedł do przyjaciela. Marel odwrócił się i z uśmiechem pokazał swoje „dzieło”. Wyglądało to na maskę Kanohi , ale bardzo dziwną. Z boków wystawały długie zagięcia, które na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądały wcale na poręczne dodatki do maski. - No i co o tym sądzisz??? – Marel nie ukrywał swojego zadowolenia. - To samo co o dysku – Deval wzruszył ramionami. - A właśnie! – Marel nie przejmował się tym komentarzem – wyczytałem w encyklopedii, że z dysku grawitacji można zrobić Kanohi Garai. I więc zrobiłem!!! - Wiesz co? Niedawno nauczycielka poganiała mnie do pracy. Nie chcę, aby znowu to zrobiła – Deval rzucił takie spojrzenie Marelowi, że ten od razu wziął się do pracy. *** „Jesteśmy już na łodzi. Toa przekazał nam kilka wskazówek dotyczących planu ataku, nic więcej. Każdy jest podenerwowany, jednak wiedzą ( oprócz mnie ) , że toa ich ochroni i wyzwoli ich przyjaciół.” Po paru chwilach przybyli na plażę po drugiej stronie jeziora. Na skarpie stało około pięciu skakdi, a za nimi na linach przywiązani byli Matroranie z wioski. Według planu, Toa miał wytworzyć silny podmuch wiatru oddalają skakdi na bezpieczną odległość, a my mieliśmy uwolnić Matoran. Jednak toa jak gdyby nigdy nic podszedł do skakdi. Matoranie wpatrywali się w osłupieniu na toa, który właśnie brał pieniądze od jednego ze skakdi. - Wicher!!! Co ty robisz?! – krzyknął jeden z Matoran. - To co powinienem dawno temu.. – Toa uśmiechnął chytrze. - Ale... - Co?! – przez jego twarz przemykał się cień szyderstwa – Co czy ktoś mnie oskarży? Nie! Nie, bo jesteście martwi od wielu lat. Nikt o was nie wie. Tak więc... czysty zysk dla mnie... Część 3 Około rok temu... Przez chwilę wszyscy patrzyli na siebie nie wiedząc co mają zrobić. Mieli nadzieję na szybką walkę, zwycięstwo i świętowanie, a tu ich były toa sprzedaje nas skakdi. Toa spoglądał na nas z dziwnym zawodem po czym wziął od jednego z skakdi flaszkę z zielonym płynem – takim samym jaki Deval i Marel spotkali w domu May. Wicher wziął na palce niewielką ilość płynu i nałożył ją na maskę jednego z pojmanych Matoran. Nagle pod wpływem tej substancji Matoranin zaczął się rzucać i wiercić poczym jego naturalny kolor zbroi zamienił się na czarny, a ręce zamieniły się w pazury. Toa spoglądał na to z zadowoleniem , a następne użył substancji na pozostałych Matoran. Jedno uderzenie z miecza wystarczyło, aby przeciąć liny wiążące Matoran. - Przynieście mi tu ich – powiedział były toa wskazując na stojących w osłupieniu Matoran na plaży. - A nie mówiłem! – Deval spojrzał na Marela z mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. Po chwili zmutowani matoranie zeskoczyli z klifu pędząc na Ba-Matoran. Wszyscy matoranie pobiegli za statek kryjąc się przez wystrzeliwanymi przez skakdi pociskami. Deval szybko złapał mieczyk, tarczę i miotacz po czym pokazał wszystkim, że trzeba stanąć do walki. Choć każdy miał broń nie mogli walczyć z byłymi przyjaciółmi. Deval doskonale to rozumiał jednak nie było wyjścia. - Albo my, albo oni. – Deval z uniesionym mieczem i okrzykiem na ustach zaszarżował na wrogów. Po nim następni matoranie wybiegali jeden po drugim z kryjówki biegnąc za Devalem. Matoranie pogrążyli się w walce ze swoimi dawnymi przyjaciółmi, pod czas gdy Deval wraz z 5 innymi matoranami i Marelem ostrzeliwali skakdi i toa z miotaczów dysków kanoka. Jednak niewielki podmuch wywołany przez Wichera odwrócił dyski i posłał je wprost do Matoran. Wszyscy zasłonili się tarczami, jednak Marel nie zdążył. Upadł na ziemię, jednak nie tracił jeszcze przytomności. Deval szybko podbiegł do niego zasłaniając się tarczą przed atakami. - Marel!!! – Deval patrzył wprost w oczy przyjaciela. - Przegramy to... – Marel z trudem wydobywał z siebie głos – potrzebny nam toa... - Wicher nas opuścił – Deval zaczynał już płakać – nie mamy toa! - Ty jesteś toa – Marel wyciągnął zrobioną przez siebie Kanohi Garai – ocal nas. - Co?! – Deval nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciela – nie jestem toa! - Więc się nim stań – Marel wyciągnął ręce podając Devalowi maskę. Deval zawahał się. Nie miał pewności, że stanie się toa, ale gdy spojrzał na przegrywających Matoran nie mógł zrobić inaczej. To była jedyna nadzieja Ba-Matoran. Wziął maskę, zdął swoją Kanohi Hau i na jej miejsce założył Kanohi Garai. Nagle pod wpływem potężnej energii Deval uniósł się na jakieś 20 metrów. Nagle jego ciało zaczęło świecić, a wokoło zaczęły się tworzyć małe wirki powietrza. Marel widząc to wszystko uśmiechnął się... i to był jego ostatni uśmiech w życiu. Deval zaczął powoli obniżać się, jednak energia wciąż wirowała wokół jego. Deval spojrzał na swoje ręce. Mały mieczyk przeobraził się w potężny grawitacyjny miecz, a drewniana tarcza w ogromną tarczą. Miotacz dysków również przeobraził się w potężny miotacz i przyczepił się do jego pleców. „A jednak jestem toa” – pomyślał Deval. Gdy wylądował zauważył jak wszyscy przerwali walkę i w osłupienie patrzyli na nowego Devala- Toa Grawitacji. Postacie *Deval *Marel (zabity) *May ( jedynie wspomniany ) *Toa powietrza ( "Wicher" ) *Kilka niznanych skakdi *Ga-matorańska nauczycielka *ok. 60 Ba-Matoran Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Devala222